1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a method, and programs for reusing vectorized illustrations and figures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method is performed, which divides scanned image data into individual objects, such as character, figure, and illustration, according to their attribute and vectorizes the image data for each region of the divided object (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-67186 (1993) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-18522). Then, the illustration etc. vectorized for each object is frequently reused when an illustration etc. is newly created. In a reusing method, for example, it is possible to enlarge or reduce a desired illustration by performing an operation (dragging a mouse on an application etc.) of a circumscribed rectangle of a divided object. Further, by splitting up the group of the vectorized object regions, it is also possible to reuse an object by enlarging/reducing it in units of elements (vector data) constituting the object region.
However, there is a problem that when object image data to be reused is a part of an illustration image created by graphics software etc., it is more difficult to reuse the object image data compared to the case where an original illustration image itself is reused as it is. This is because if the group of vectorized illustration image data is split up, its circumscribed rectangle remains as it is and an appropriate circumscribed rectangle in accordance with the shape etc. of the part of an illustration image to be reused is not displayed.
FIG. 18 shows an example of a case where the group of illustration images vectorized by the above-mentioned prior art is split up. Reference number 1801 of FIG. 18(a) denotes a circumscribed rectangle, showing a range into which the region is divided and cut out as an illustration region. The circumscribed rectangle (region) includes three elements and a combination of these elements forms one illustration region. That is, three rings 1805, 1806, and 1807 are drawn and one illustration region is configured in such a manner that each ring is almost in contact with the other two rings substantially the same distance apart from one another. FIG. 18(b) shows a state where the group is split up after they are vectorized. As shown in FIG. 18(b), circumscribed rectangles 1802, 1803, and 1804 having the same size as that of a circumscribed rectangle 1801 of the overall illustration region are attached to respective elements 1805, 1806, and 1807. Further, these circumscribed rectangles 1802, 1803, and 1804 are displayed overlapped on one another (in FIG. 18(b), those which are originally overlapped on one another are shown separated).
In such circumstances, when operating vector data in units of components after splitting up the group, it is difficult to grasp whether desired vector data is selected appropriately. Further, there is a problem that an appropriate circumscribed rectangle in accordance with each vector data after the group is split up is not displayed, and therefore, the visual recognizability is deteriorated when it is enlarged or reduced and the operability is also deteriorated as a result.